


Lightning Gem

by orphan_account



Series: CW SU [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, dc, flash CW stuffs, lapidot - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform, powerless gems in human society AU, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blue and Green.<br/>Peridot is back from college, and a villainous presence shall make itself known in Beach City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl tapped her fingers impatiently on her wheelchair's armrest. "Her plane is 7 minutes late." The purple gem sitting by her laughed. "Chill out, P. You won't have to wait very long." She ruffled the pale gem's hair playfully. A whoosh was heard outside, and the light for gate C34 turned on. "Well it's about time." The long-nosed gem said.

After a few minutes of waiting, the green gem stood up, backpack on her shoulder, and walked towards the door of the plane. She walked through the hallway into the airport gate, and to her surprise, saw Pearl and Amethyst holding 'Welcome home!' signs. She grinned widely and embraced both gems in a hug. "Pearl! Amethyst! I've missed you two so much!" Pearl's eyes began to tear up a bit. "We've missed you too, Peridot." As their hug ended, Peridot took notice of the rings each gem wore. A goofy grin quickly adorned her face. "You guys got married!?" Pearl blushed slightly while Amethyst gave a loud laugh. "You bet we did! 2 years and counting." The three gems then went down to the baggage claim, chatting about how their lives had progressed while Peridot was in college.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot sat in the chair in the chief's office. The silence in the room was deafening. The police chief finally looked up from his papers. "Alright. I've decided to hire you as our forenzic scientist." He passed Peridot a key. "Your lab is on the top floor. Make yourself cozy."

 

After setting up her equipment, Peridot went to the Big Donut for her lunch break. She ordered herself a chocolate donut and a coffee. Extra sugar. She ate her food quickly, already planning out today's activities. The bell rang as someone opened the shop door. Peridot looked over at it, only to make contact with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. 

A large grin covered both gem's faces. Peridot got up from her seat and ran over to Lapis, embracing her in a hug that made her spin on the ball of her foot. "You're finally back!" Lapis kissed Peridot on the gem, sending a pleasent tingling sensation through Peridot's body. "How was college?" Peridot gave her a smirk. "Got the degree, got the job. How was your college life?" Lapis rolled her eyes. "I ended up dropping out. I dabble in theatre now. I also work the afternoon shift here." She pointed to her shirt. A bell sound came from the time card machine as Lars checked out. "See ya tomorrow, Lapis." He said as he exited the building. Lapis went behind the counter and gave Sadie a high-five. 

"Care for a free donut?" She picked up a blue donut with green swirls and gray sprinkles. "This is a super fancy import called the 'Galidonut'. It's on the house, in celebration of your success." She gave the fancy donut to Peridot, who quickly consumed it. A buzzer went off on her watch. "I gotta go. I've got big plans for this lunch break." She leaned over the counter and kissed Lapis's cheek. "See ya later." And with that, she left the store.

"You two are totally gonna get married." Sadie told Lapis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks. I'm aware of this.

Peridot rested her head on the table. She had been working on a case for three days, and it was really starting to bug her. "Why can't these cases be easy?" She had narrowed down the culprit to one of two people. A wealthy businessman named Donald Terry, or a rights activist named Hillary Cage. She crumpled up her doodle she had absentmindedly made and tossed it in the trash. "This isn't so bad." Peridot looked over her shoulder to see Lapis, holding the doodle. "Hey Lapis." Peridot sighed and stood up. "What brings you to my workplace?" Lapis looked around at the charts, clutter, and evidence. "You look kinda busy. I was gonna ask if you had any free time for a date tonight? Pearl is finally launching the particle accelerator project and I kinda wanna see it wit you…" Peridot's expression turned into a grin. "You bet I do!" Lapis chuckled to herself "You're such a nerd sometimes." She kissed Peridot's cheek and walked out the door. "Pick me up at 6, Dotty."

 

Peridot stood outside the laboratory with Lapis. They looked eagerly at the podium as Pearl rolled up for her speech. Peridot didn't really listen, as she was too busy watching the light show overhead. The beautiful fireworks and artificial lightning simply captivated Peridot's green eyes. "The future begins now!" Peridot snapped out of her trance as Pearl finished her speech, and a loud hum announced the awakening of the machine. But the hum soon became a tremor. The ground began to shake, and people began running. Lapis grabbed onto Peridot's arm, and the two of them began running. A loud CRACK filled the sky, and Lapis screamed out in fear. Peridot was on the ground, unconscious and burnt.

 

Peridot was taken into the laboratory's medical wing, under the approval of Lapis. There she was studied and watched as her coma continued.


End file.
